


Pride Goeth Before The Fall

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Series: Who Ruled The Eastern Shore [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Edgeplay, Human Names Used, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, PWP, Threesome, Voyeurism, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey is dating Egypt and Greece off and on modern day and as much as they like his company things aren't in any way the same as they were before when he was an Empire. Getting an invitation to join them for sex isn't odd; getting invited for rough sex isn't completely new either. What's new is getting invited to let Egypt top him and choke him. </p><p>However, if there's anyone he'd do anything to sleep with again, Egypt is second only to Greece - and both of them damn well know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goeth Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I use Mohamed Hassan as Egypt's name to stay true to the region. I also write him as non-binary, so his presentation is feminine on purpose. 
> 
> The Turkish words are used for country names in dialogue
> 
> Turkiye - Turkey  
> Misir - Egypt  
> Yunanistan - Greece

Herakles had passed on the message that Mohamed wanted Sadik to come over for rough sex – wanted to be the one to get rough with him, oddly enough – but Sadik hadn't really believed it until he was face to face with him in Herakles' bedroom. Mohamed stared at him as he came in, his dark eyes remote and considering, like Sadik was a product in the marketplace. 

Sadik raised his eyebrows back to the look, feeling oddly small as his lovers – more friends than lovers, some days – watched him like indifferent kings. Sadik shoved his hands roughly in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged. 

“So,” he said. “I'm here.”

Mohamed walked up to him, wearing hardly anything for him – kohl, bracelets, and a sheer cotton thobe – and touched his arm with only his fingertips. “So I see. Herakles told you what I wanted?”

“He did.” Sadik glanced up at Herakles, but he was leaning on the doorframe to his bedroom indifferently. “It sounded like fun. I'm game.”

“Good.” 

Mohamed tucked his hand around Sadik's wrist and drew him into the bedroom. He let go to collect the items laid out on the side table, hiding half from view with his body. Sadik stripped out of his shirt and dumped it on the floor.

“Wait,” Mohamed said. “I planned to undress you.”

“Sorry, just eager.” He glanced at Herakles again. “Are you just here to watch?”

“Yes,” Herakles said. “This is for Mohamed, not me.”

Sadik laughed and turned back to Mohamed, hesitating as he saw him watching. He swallowed and smiled. “Sorry, I should pay better attention to you, huh?”

“That would be good.” Mohamed lowered his eyelids. 

Sadik swallowed and glanced at the side table again but before he found what he was looking for, Mohamed had climbed onto the bed and grabbed his belt to drag him down to the mattress. He kissed him hard as soon as his mouth came into reach. Sadik braced himself on his shoulder, kissing back and rotating his body to sit towards the headboard with Mohamed nearly in his lap. 

He could feel that the thobe was old cotton, soft with wear and yet Mohamed wore it like one of the finest garments he'd ever owned. His bracelets rang against each other as he moved, and the colour of his soft brown skin radiated through the cloth like heat. 

Mohamed pushed him down to the bed when he broke the kiss and pulled his wrists up to cuff them to the headboard, one after the other. It put his chest right over Sadik's face but out of reach nonetheless, and gave him a view at Herakles leaning on the footboard to wach, his expression almost hungry.

“When you're done...” Sadik began

Mohamed paused and gave him a stern look. “Did I say you should speak?”

Sadik swallowed. “Ah. No.”

Mohamed went back to securing his other wrist. He was almost done when Herakles spoke.

“The bell?” Herakles asked.

“I'm not going to choke him yet.”

“You should before you get carried away.”

Mohamed picked up the bell and pressed it into Sadik's hand. “Hold onto this. If you drop it, the scene ends. Understand? Because you aren't going to be able to tap me or speak at times.”

Sadik nodded jerkly and turned it in his hand. It was a fairly large, round bell that he figured would be loud hitting the ground – assuming it made it off the bed to the floor. “What if you don't hear it?” 

“That would be why Herakles is here.” 

Mohamed cupped his face and kissed him on the lips, playing his hands down his chest to the fastening of his pants. Sadik closed his eyes to stop the urge to see Herakles' face over Mohamed's shoulder and kissed him back, shifting his hips up and into his touch. Mohamed's mouth was soft and tasted of coffee and honey, and his fingers were soft on his stomach, and hips, and the skin of his inner thighs as he pulled his pants down. 

Sadik nipped at his lips as Mohamed started to pull away. Mohamed bit him back, drawing blood before he moved back to jerk Sadik's pants down and off his legs. Sadik closed his eyes and stayed put until his pants were off and on the floor instead, then opened them as Mohamed pressed his lips to the edge of his ribs. His body arched over Sadik's erect cock, pointedly not touching it. Sadik closed his eyes and breathed a faint curse.

Mohamed paused. “Did you want something?” he murmured.

“If you could move a bit lower...?” Sadik groaned.

“Mmm, here?” Mohamed's lips brushed the skin just above the hairline of his groin. 

“N-no, lower.”

Mohamed laughed at him and braced his hands on either side of Sadik's hips, spreading his legs and pushing Sadik's further apart. He sat up and smiled down at him while he pulled up his thobe and drew it over his head. Sadik caught his breath and stared happily at Mohamed's eyes soft and heavily lined with kohl and his soft, slender body.

“Do you like that?” Mohamed asked.

“I always love seeing you,” Sadik breathed. 

Mohamed stroked his hand over Sadik's cock and leaned over his body to kiss the edge of his chest. “I can see that. You're predictable, Turkiye.”

Sadik closed his eyes and gasped. “Yeah, I know. Fuck.”

Teeth brushed his skin then bit gently up to his heart and down over his nipple. The hand on his cock was there, but not tight, moving slowly to remind him he was being touched, but not enough to get him harder. He gasped and squirmed in place until he couldn't stand it anymore.

“Mohamed...” Sadik moaned. “Misir, please.”

Mohamed licked his skin in reply. “Yes, Turkiye?” he breathed.

“Harder, please.”

Mohamed bit down in reply. Sadik swore and tucked one leg over Mohamed's calf, digging his heel into the bed. 

“Shit, not there. On my cock.”

“Do that to your cock?” 

“No!” Sadik swore and tried to focus, but Mohamed chose that moment to squeeze him and give a hard tug, turning his words into a strangled cry. “Y-yes, I mean – fuck!”

Mohamed kissed his chest again and sat up to retrieve something else from the side table. Sadik turned and swallowed as he watched Mohamed take the chain and fold it through itself to form a loop. He smiled and slid it over Sadik's head, dropping a kiss on his forehead as he pulled it taut and let it go, making sure it behaved properly before he attached a short leather leash. 

Mohamed turned to look over his shoulder at Herakles. “Satisfied?”

“Sadik?” Herakles asked. He'd moved up the bed and Sadik swallowed again, the chain heavy on his throat as he nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Green.” Sadik closed his eyes and squelched the part of his mind that was freaking out a little. They weren't going to hurt him much. He wanted to be here. This wouldn't be that bad. 

Mohamed ran a hand over his hair and kissed his mouth hard. Sadik leaned into him and revelled in it, the press of his mouth and his fingers against his scalp, knowing Mohamed wanted him here, right now. The chain rattled lightly and then pulled tight to his skin, cold metal pinching with each breath but not cutting it off.

“You look beautiful like this,” Mohamed murmured.

“Like what?” Sadik asked. He sounded breathy even to his own ears and swallowed. 

Mohamed moved back more, smiled thinly and twisted the leash around his hand. Sadik choked and gasped, still breathing – sort of. He swallowed and struggled against the cuffs, his eyes shut reflexively. He clutched the bell hard enough to hurt his hand and made himself relax. 

He had it. Still holding it. If he didn't let go....

The chain dropped and Sadik gasped in air, his arms shaking. Mohamed sat back, watching him with satisfaction. Just over his shoulder, Herakles was staring at them as well, staring intently his lips slightly parted. Sadik started to smile his way.

Mohamed slapped him across the face and jerked on the chain. Sadik gagged and swore.

“Don't look at him,” Mohamed hissed. “Behave.”

“Sorry,” Sadik gasped. He didn't look at Herakles' reaction, not quite that stupid.

Mohamed moved up his body and knelt over his stomach. “Make me believe it.”

Sadik swallowed. “How?”

“Beg me.”

Sadik exhaled hard and smiled awkwardly. “I'm sorry,” he began, then, stronger. “I'm sorry I forgot you asked for me. I shouldn't ignore you like that.”

Mohamed almost smiled, his face remote and pleased. Sadik noticed he was wearing gold earrings, small hoops that caught that light and added colour to his cheeks. His face was beautiful and made for lust and worship and always made Sadik wonder how old he really was. He didn't really know other than that he and Herakles were both older than him, maybe twice his age. Maybe more.

“Let me please you?” Sadik said softly.

“What do you think I want?” 

“You want to play with me,” Sadik said. “I want you to do it.”

Mohamed licked his lips slowly and leaned over him again to look into his eyes. “Why do I want to play with you, Sadik?”

Sadik shivered, unable to look away. “Because you know I'm good at sex.”

“You're also an asshole,” Mohamed bent to kiss his cheek and hiss in his ear. “I always wanted to make you shut up, and now I can.”

Sadik's stomach twisted. He shifted and his cock brushed the edge of Mohamed's legs. “Please let me fuck you. I need it – need you.”

Mohamed threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, Sadik. I did not believe you would crumble so quickly. You'd do anything to have me, wouldn't you?”

Sadik started to answer and Mohamed jerked the chain tight around his throat. He smiled down at him, leaning back on the chain. 

“You don't have to answer. I already know you would.”

Sadik tried to nod, to swallow, but the chain was closed. He struggled in place, leaning away from the chain, his shoulders tight to the point of pain and his throat throbbing. He closed his eyes and jerked on the cuffs as the need for air loomed larger and larger. 

The chain let go and Sadik gasped in air, over and over until suddenly his attention went lower, to Mohamed stroking oil over his cock and bringing his body down over him. 

“Fuck.” Sadik started to laugh breathlessly, trying to stretch the ache out of his neck. 

“Mmm, you like this?” Mohamed stroked a hand up his chest until Sadik opened his eyes, then licked his lips at him. “You like me fucking you.”

“Yes.” He bucked his hips up into him and Mohamed's eyes closed briefly. “Fuck, yes. You're beautiful.”

“Most beautiful than Yunanistan?”

Sadik swore under his breath and Mohamed squeezed down on his cock. Sadik swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, of course you are. Of course.”

Mohamed laughed and kissed him again, jerking on the chain but not pulling it tight. He was riding Sadik slowly, deliberate and soft, but enough to keep Sadik's breath hard and make him squirm.

“Mohamed, please...”

The chain pulled tight, then tighter still. Sadik jerked against it and tried to swear, struggling against it and the pain. Mohamed pressed against his hips, fucking him harder like he'd wanted. He held it long enough Sadik was weakening and starting to black out before he let go. Sadik gasped and jerked into his body, so aroused his cock hurt.

“Misir, Misir...” he begged. “Please.” He stopped and coughed, his eyes stinging.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come.”

“Here?” Mohamed squeezed his cock again, then bent down over his face. “Or here?” He jerked on the chain and Sadik winced. “You're going to bruise. Your skin will have dents for days.”

“I know.” Sadik nodded too rapidly, his eyes still shut. He could feel Mohamed's breath, hot on his face. “Please, fuck me more.”

Mohamed kissed his mouth and pulled the chain tight, moving on top of him like he'd asked for. Sadik's eyes flew open, staring at the ceiling as he choked, unable to move – not wanting to move. He had his attention and his warmth, and he couldn't get away even if he'd wanted to.

“Sadik,” Mohamed moaned. “Sadik, look at me.”

Sadik tried. He could feel the tears on his cheeks, although he didn't know why he was crying or when it had started. Mohamed lapped up the tears and kissed his mouth as Sadik's vision started to blur and black out. 

The chain let up and Sadik coughed into Mohamed's mouth. He gasped for air and let it out in a sob, struggling against the cuffs without knowing why. Mohamed cupped his face and kissed his face, shushing him gently. 

“Shhh, Sadik. Sadik, talk to me. Are you alright?”

He gasped again, trying to get his breath under his control. “I'm okay, I'm okay.”

“What colour?” 

That voice wasn't Mohamed's. Sadik swallowed twice, uncertain what to say. He nodded nervously. “Green,” he said. “I...” he couldn't finish. He was scared and not at all sure what Mohamed would do next, but he didn't want to be done, not yet. 

Herakles said something in Greek he didn't understand and Mohamed kissed gently over his eyes. “Your pride is still your best trait, Sadik.”

Sadik laughed weakly and nodded, swallowing the thickness in his throat. He wondered how badly he was hurt, but pushed it aside. “Thanks.”

Mohamed produced a water bottle and held it up for him to drink. Sadik accepted, briefly, then turned his face away and gave him an expected look. He could guess what Herakles had said to Mohamed and at the same time didn't want to know. Most likely he'd told Mohamed to back off a little and Sadik hated that Herakles knew him so well.

Mohamed shifted on his cock and pinched his nipple, drawing his attention back to the scene. He kissed Sadik on the mouth and bit his lips hard. “Can you breathe alright still?” 

“Yeah.” Sadik swallowed and lifted his chin. 

Mohamed twisted the leash around his hand again, smiling darkly. “I should fix that.”

Sadik sought his lips and gasped as the chain closed around his throat. Mohamed caught his mouth and bit him hard before he pushed Sadik down to the bed and pulled it harder. He was thrusting heavily down onto his cock and Sadik could feel all of it, from the crushing weight on his throat to the massive arousal in his loins.

He jerked on the cuffs, fantasizing furiously of holding him, touching him – pinning Mohamed to the bed and fucking him like this himself. He'd done it perhaps a thousand times, and here, now, it was Mohamed's turn to take charge and have his way.

Sadik gasped and nearly whited out. The chain jerked on his throat and he bucked against the bed until it let go, let him breathe and gasp in air til he could see again and feel the tension bleed out of his body with his orgasm. He stared up at Mohamed until he stopped and opened his eyes. He had both hands braced on Sadik's chest and exhaled slowly. Sadik didn't think he'd orgasmed – Mohamed took ages to do so even on a good day – but after a few moments he relaxed and smiled at him, his eyes heavy with pleasure. 

“Thank you, Sadik,” Mohamed whispered. “You were beautiful.”

Sadik tried to speak, to agree, but he started to cough for having tried. 

Mohamed pulled the chain off his neck and brought the water back to his lips as someone started on the cuffs – right, Herakles was there too. He drank as Herakles uncuffed his wrists and coaxed the bell out of his hand. Mohamed moved off him and helped him onto his side as Sadik coughed through the pain his throat until it stopped hurting so much to breathe. 

Once he was free, Herakles sat behind him and stroked his side. “How are you feeling?” 

Sadik swallowed thickly and nodded. “I'm okay.” 

“You were both so beautiful,” Herakles added.

Mohamed was petting his hair and paused in doing so. Sadik turned to look between them and laughed. Mohamed abruptly looked down and kissed his hair.

“Thank you for letting me,” Mohamed said. “I liked it. How do you feel?”

Sadik licked his lips, uncertain. He felt a lot of things – scared, shaky. Nervous and small, even though Mohamed beside him was tucked stiffly into place, small and unsure himself.

“I'm alright,” Sadik said.

Herakles made an amused noise behind him and gave him a brief hug around the chest. “Of course you are.”

“I'm sure you will be soon, yes,” Mohamed agreed.

“I'd do it again,” Sadik said firmly. “I like your attention. Both of you.”

Herakles kissed Sadik's hair and reached across his body to pull Mohamed up against his chest. Sadik caught Herakles' eyes and stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt. Mohamed squirmed to face Herakles from in his lap. 

Sadik did his best to move to one side of the bed and was rewarded when Herakles pushed Mohamed down beside him. He kissed his way across Mohamed's face as he pulled open his pants and thrust into him, whispering softly in his ear.

“You were so beautiful,” Herakles said. “So beautiful to watch, you know that, don't you?”

Mohamed nodded. “Yes, I know.” 

Sadik turned onto his side to watch them, pleased to see it. They were rocking the bed with their intensity, focused on each other to the exclusion of all else. Mohamed had wrapped himself around Herakles' body and closed his eyes to block out the world in a way Sadik knew. 

Herakles stroked his hands down Mohamed's body and glanced over to Sadik. Sadik froze, suddenly unsure of his right tob e there. Herakles pinned him with a look more possessive than he'd known Greece could be. Sadik licked his lips and stayed still, and Herakles' eyes softened into a smile as he turned back to kiss Mohamed's forehead. He shifted their bodies and Mohamed gasped, arching beneath him. Herakles tucked his hand between their bodies and coaxed him through his orgasm. 

Sadik caught his own cock in his hand but couldn't muster himself more arousal so soon. He kept his hand there as Herakles finished his own orgasm, then sighed in contentment as Herakles turned to sandwich Mohamed between them on the bed.

Sadik wrapped an arm around Mohamed's waist without prompting as Herakles curled up to spoon his back, his eyes lazy with pleasure.

“Feel better?” Sadik croaked. 

“Much,” Herakles said. He tucked his chin on top of Mohamed's head, smiling at something only he knew. 

Sadik searched his face for some idea of what he was missing, but Herakles looked the same as always: pleased and secretive as a cat in the cream, and today the cream, it seemed, was Mohamed. Sadik kept his eyes on his face as he bent to kiss Mohamed's head himself. Herakles stared back, eyes level and clear.

Mohamed shifted to wrap an arm around Sadik's waist and kissed his chest, but his eyes stayed shut. Sadik let his own eyes close and tucked the pillow more under his head. He was sore and tired and happy in bed with his lovers. Puzzling them out was work for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Using an object to drop is a standard way to maintain active consent/check in on a gagged or otherwise muted sub during a scene. 
> 
> Please don't ever use a choke chain like this in sex, it can do severe damage like collapsing someone's windpipe and you might get charged with reckless endangerment or manslaughter in real life after a really fun trip to the ER.
> 
> I headcanon Greece and Egypt's ages to being born around the time Rome was an empire (Hellenized Egypt and Latinized/united Greece roughly - mama Greece being Athens and mama Egypt the period of true pharoahs) and thus yes, twice Sadik's age.


End file.
